The invention is related to crutch attachments, and more particularly to a container which depends from the bolt that is mounted on the pre-existing holes in the crutch side rails and supports the crutch handle.
Crutch users frequently desire a convenient container for carrying a variety of articles, because conventional purses and other containers, normally carried by the user, cannot be employed because it is necessary for him to use his hands in manipulating the crutches.